Asari
ASARI “The asari are the finest warriors in the galaxy. Fortunately, there are not many of them." – Turian saying RACIAL TRAITS Average Height: 5´ 5˝–6´ 2˝ Average Weight: 130–190 lb. Ability Scores: +2 Charisma, +2 Intelligence or +2 Wisdom Size: Medium Speed: 6 squares Vision: Normal Languages: Basic, Asari Skill Bonuses: +2 Insight, +2 Gather Information Sexual appeal: An Asari gains a +2 to all Charm checks to organic races thanks to the fact that all races find them attractive. Mind Meld: Once per day, an Asari can perform a mind meld. In order to perform a mind-meld, the Asari must be adjacent of a willing organic target. Establishing the mind-meld is a full round action that provokes attacks of opportunity, and the Asari must concentrate in order to maintain it, preventing the use of other actions during the turn (action points cannot be used). Once the mind meld has been established, the Asari and their target share images and thoughts. Asari Bloodline: When selecting an Asari, choose one of the following traits: *Mixed Heritage: Choose any non-Asari, organic race. When choosing feats during a level-up, you can take feats that have either Asari or the chosen race as a prerequisite, as long as you meet any other requirements. *Pure blood: You gain a +1 racial bonus to attack and damage rolls when using Biotic Powers. At 11th level, this bonus increases to +2. At 21st level, it increases to +3. This bonus doubles whenever you are bloodied. Biotic Resistance: You can use Biotic Resistance as an encounter power. Biotic Resistance * Asari Racial Power Under the brunt of an attack, you use the power of your biotics to steel yourself against harm. Encounter Immediate Interrupt Personal Trigger: You are hit by an attack Effect: You gain a +2 bonus to all defences until the end of your next turn. The asari, are often considered the most powerful and respected sentient species in the known galaxy. This is partly due to the fact the asari were the first race after the Protheans to achieve interstellar flight, and to discover and inhabit the Citadel. Play an Asari if you want . . . * To be otherworldly and mysterious. * To be attractive and intelligent or wise. *To be a member of a race that favours the Adept, Vanguard, and Sentinel classes. Overview A mono-gender race—distinctly feminine in appearance—the asari are known for their elegance, diplomacy, and biotic talent. Their millennia-long lifespan and unique physiology—allowing them to reproduce with a partner of any gender or species—give them a conservative but convivial attitude toward other races. The asari were instrumental in proposing and founding the Citadel Council, and have been at the heart of galactic society ever since. Physical Qualities A typical asari individual has a blue to purple complexion. Some asari can also have a teal complexion, but this seems to be a rarity. In the place of head hair, asari possess wavy folds of sculpted skin; aside from this and their skin tone, aesthetically the asari are the closest alien species to humans. There is some conflicting information regarding the gender of the asari. Though they resemble females, at least to humans, asari are non-gender specific, with no concept of gender differences. Most asaris consider themselves mono-gendered, in that they view that male and female holds no meaning to them. However, in the official Galactic Codex it is stated that the asari are an all-female race. While asari have only one gender, they are not asexual like single-celled life—all asari are sexually female, and according to certain sources, they also have maternal instincts. They are innately different from humans for asari can crossbreed with other species and inherit certain traits. Although asari have one gender, they are not asexual. An asari provides two copies of her own genes to her offspring, which—regardless of the species or sex of the 'father'—is always an asari. The second set is altered in a unique process called melding, also known as the joining. During melding, an asari consciously attunes her nervous system to her partner's, sending and receiving electrical impulses directly through the skin. A common phrase used before melding is "embrace eternity," presumably to help focus the partner's mind. Effectively, the asari and her partner briefly become one unified nervous system. This unique means of reproduction is the reason asari are all talented biotics. Their evolved ability to consciously control nerve impulses is very similar to biotic training. The partner can be another asari, or an alien of any gender. However, since the asari began encountering other sentient species, non-asari mates have become preferred for the diversity they provide. This reproductive process can lead to some confusion among non-asari, who might expect offspring with "mixed" genes. However, the offspring is always 100% asari, as it does not actually take DNA from the partner, simply use it as a "map" to randomize the genes of the offspring. Asari pass through three climacteric life stages, marked by biochemical and physiological changes: *The Maiden stage begins at birth and is marked by the drive to explore and experience. Most young asari are curious and restless. *The Matron stage of life begins around the age of 350, though it can be triggered earlier if the individual melds frequently. This period is marked by a desire to settle in one area and raise children. *The Matriarch stage begins around 700 years of age, or later if the individual melds rarely. Matriarchs become active in their community as sages and councillors, dispensing wisdom from centuries of experience. Their knowledge and guidance may be one reason why Matriarchs are rarely seen outside asari space. However, it should be noted that, each stage can be started whenever an asari feels that she has reached the correct level of maturity. While each stage of life is marked by strong biological tendencies, individuals do make unexpected life choices. For example, there are Maidens who stay close to home rather than explore, Matrons who would rather work than build a family, and Matriarchs who have no interest in community affairs. Asari have a robust cellular regenerative system. While they do not heal faster than other species, asari are known to reach 1000 years of age. Playing an Asari Because of their long lifespan, asari tend to have a "long view" not common in other races. When they encounter a new species or situation, the asari are more comfortable with an extended period of passive observation and study than immediate action. Traditionally, asari spread their influence through cultural domination and intellectual superiority. The asari tend toward communal, consensus attitudes among themselves too. For example, they prefer to live in shared spaces aboard starships even if there are alternatives available. Asari frown upon intraspecies conception, since genetic traits and cultural insight is gained from mating outside their species, so it's considered wasteful for asari to reproduce together. The results of such unions are occasionally referred to as "purebloods", a great insult among contemporary asari. A rare genetic defect known as Ardat-Yakshi, which makes asari destroy the partner's mind during melding, occurs much more frequently among the daughters of purebloods. Asari are well aware they tend to be attractive, and are comfortable expressing their sexuality, as can be witnessed in places like Chora's Den or Afterlife with asari erotic dancers. Young males of all races tend to have a fascination with asari. Because of their natural sensuality and ability to mate with any species, asari are sometimes rumoured to be immoral. These rumours are mostly a result of misinformation (or wishful thinking). In fact, asari have to accept that if they mate outside their own species, they will almost inevitably outlive their partner (with the notable exception of the krogan, who have a similarly immense longevity). Therefore they have had to apply their philosophical "long view" to relationships as well, savouring the time they spend with their partners rather than focusing on their inevitable loss. Despite their partner's death, a part of them will live within their other. Asari Names: Aleena, Enosa, Lira, Maraga, Newehla, Rana, Seryna, Tela Asari Adventurers Two sample asari adventurers are described below. Lira is an asari vanguard. Born a pureblood, Lira is ashamed of what she calls a genetic defect, viewing it more as a curse than as a blessing. Although she rarely uses biotic powers against her foes from long range, she nonetheless revels in close range fighting, preferring a well placed shotgun blast up close than using her pureblood abilities on the field. Unlike most asari, Lira views the other races with contempt (especially the newcomers, the Humans), but is secretly resentful of their biodiversity. She has recently heard that a mercenary corps, Eclipse, is recruiting potential mercenaries and soldiers. Looking for a way to vent her frustrations at others, Lira seeks out Eclipse mercenaries, hoping to find some way to improve her talents. Seryna is an asari sentinel. Raised in a family with a short-lived Salarian as a father, Seryna has developed a curiosity to other short lived species. She has long since found peace to her father’s passing, after dying of old age. Her father was part of an investigation team regarding strange murders that were committed in Nos Astra, on the Asari colony world of Illium. However, her father’s team failed to capture the murderer, resulting in her father’s team being suspended. After her father’s death, a string of all too coincidental murders start to reappear once again. After completing her military training on Illium, she has decided to investigate this mystery, hoping to find clues and any hint towards the previous string of murders. Applying her knowledge to tech (thanks to the training she learned from her father) and her own biotic abilities, Seryna now takes on her father’s previous failure, hoping to finish what her father has started all those decades ago. Category:Races